


The Gryffindor Rebel and the Slytherin Princess

by Pawprinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor Bellamy Blake, Hogwarts, Partnership, Prank Wars, Prankster Bellamy, Prankster Clarke, Slytherin Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: The night before they graduate from Hogwarts seemed like the perfect time to pull one final prank - at least, it sounded perfect to Clarke and Bellamy. As they travel through the empty halls, Bellamy reflects back on the last seven years. As a first year, Bellamy never thought that by the time graduation came, he would not only be partners with the Slytherin Princess, but in love with her too.-or, an enemy to friends to lovers fic, filled with Bellarke feels and pranks





	The Gryffindor Rebel and the Slytherin Princess

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is a "The 100" fic set in the "Harry Potter" universe. Therefore, all of the characters will be from "The 100" - the only piece of "Harry Potter" included is the setting of the story. I wasn't exactly sure how to tag this fic, so please excuse me if I didn't manage to do that properly.
> 
> I've been writing this fic for (no joke) months. I just kept hitting a block! But, I loved the idea, so I always came back to it. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> This fic is a real homage to my two favourite Harry Potter characters - Fred and George - my two favourite pranksters.
> 
> A quick side note. In this fic, Clarke is a muggle born, while Bellamy's mother is a muggle born. They both grew up with knowledge of the muggle world, even though Bellamy spends majority of his time in the wizarding world. Hope this makes sense :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re a genius, you know that?” Clarke let out a breathless laugh that almost sent Bellamy tumbling to the ground. The green liquid in the bucket he was carrying sloshed up to the rim, but luckily none of it spilt. “Although, it’s a little risky to be setting up a prank  _right before graduation._ ”

“What’s life without a little risk?” Clarke responded. She turned around the face him, completely trusting her memory to prevent her from walking into any suits of armour. Bellamy felt a smile lift his lips as he caught sight of her grin.

“That’s  _my_  line.” Clarke chuckled again before spinning around. Bellamy couldn’t take his eyes off of her.  _She was so stunning._ She was covered in bits of slime and dirt, but he swore she never looked more beautiful.

It felt like it was only yesterday that they were first years. In reality, this was their last night at Hogwarts; graduation was tomorrow.

Who would have thought that the girl from Slytherin and the boy from Gryffindor would have become friends? He would be the first to admit that he never thought that they would.

He remembered seeing her get sorted.  _Slytherin Princess._ Those words ran through his mind when she was sat on the stool in front of everyone, the hat coming off of her head. Her face was alive with joy and wonder as she walked over to the cheering table of  _green_.

He didn’t know her, but she rubbed him the wrong way.

As soon as she sat down at her house table, he knew.  _They were meant to be rivals._

Those thoughts were reinforced during the first week of school. Classes had barley begun and the school halls were packed beyond imagination. Those that weren’t familiar with the school were wondering the halls aimlessly, trying to find their next classes. Bellamy had been prepared – he memorized the school layout during the brief visit he had the year prior.

Confused students? Limited staff? Crowded halls?

It was the perfect setting.

Bellamy had planned the greatest back-to-school prank that he could imagine. He set up some streamer canons in the corners of hallways filled with classrooms. All he had to do was press the button and pieces of colourful paper would rain down on the unsuspecting students.

Sure, now that he looked back at it, it wasn’t the  _best_ prank. But to his eleven-year-old self? It was going to be brilliant.

Just seconds before he was going to press the button, it all went up in flames. A few feet down the hallway, students began screaming as something ran across the floor. Chaos was everywhere. Some students were running away, some were trying to trap the mysterious crawling object, and others were glued to their spot with fear. In the end, the animal was caught. And, in the end, the “animal” wasn’t really an animal – it was a wind up toy from a joke shop on Diagon Alley. The person responsible for the panic was never caught.

_But Bellamy knew._

Out of all of the students in the crowd, there was one that was not running away or screaming. She stood to the side with a small grin on her lips and her eyes sparkling with trouble.  _It was the Slytherin Princess._

They made eye contact. She smirked at him, almost like she knew that his plan had just been ruined. He glared back at her.

_It was on._

From that day on, Bellamy was sure; he was sure that he would win this unofficial prank war – no matter how long it took.

For the next two years, they competed to be the best prankster of their year. The professors hated them. The students loved them. It was a completely useless competition between the two of them, but Bellamy didn’t care.

He was competitive, she was competitive.

He wanted to win, she wanted to win.

Win what exactly?

He still wasn’t too sure.

In their third year, things began to change. When Bellamy took a sip of his drink during the Halloween feast and turned blue, their dynamic shifted.  _They had never pulled a prank on each other before._

His eyes locked with hers and she couldn’t hide her laughter. Bellamy couldn’t hide his amusement either.

“This means war, you know that, right?” He remembered a wide smile stretching across his face. He would never admit it out loud, but he was impressed by her use of potions to turn him blue  _and_ that she managed to sneak past his defenses.

“What ever you say, Blake.” She sent him her signature smirk.

It continued like that for the next two years. He would replace her lotion with a potion that acted like glue. She would replace his hair gel with a potion with a terrible smell. He would send her letters filled with glitter that stuck everywhere. It went on and on and on.

It was the end of fourth year, the night before they both returned home for the summer. “I need your help,” Clarke hissed as she slid into the seat beside him. It was nearing curfew and they were the only ones in the library. Bellamy closed his book, genuinely curious. She had never asked for his help before.  _This was going to be good._ Clarke glanced at the book he shut. “Greek mythology?” He narrowed his eyes, growing defensive of his book.

“Yes, Greek mythology. And Roman mythology, too.” He snatched the book off the table, away from her eyes. She wore a small smile – one that he had never seen before. “What do you need help with?”

Despite their friendly competition, they were never that close. They were from different houses and had different interests. Actually, the only time he would ever see her would be during meals and in the corridors. They never went out of their way to talk to each other, other than when a prank was involved. Sure, they worked together on school assignments occasionally. Sure, he knew that her favourite colour was green like the forests that surrounded the school and that her favourite flavour of ice-cream was strawberry. He knew that her nose crinkled the slightest when she was deep in thought, and that her eyes sparkled brighter than the sun after she pulled of a prank. But what rivals didn’t know favourite colours, favourite flavours, and signature habits?

“I have an idea, but I’m going to need your help,” Clarke began. She reached into her bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment paper. It was worn and the ink was smeared, like she had been carrying it around for months. Bellamy quickly scanned the page, trying to determine what she was talking about.

“An end of the year prank?” Bellamy asked, his eyes flicking up from the paper. Clarke bit her lip and nodded slowly. “But… we’re leaving tomorrow. We-”

“Not for this year. Next year.” She shoved the plans back into her bag. “Now, listen, Blake… If you breathe one word of this to anybody, I’m going to prank you harder than you think is possible.” Bellamy let out a laugh.

“Listen, princess,  _you_  came to  _me_  for a reason.” She rolled her eyes at his cocky tone.

“Yeah, and now I’m regretting it.”

“Come on, Griffin. You came to me for a reason – because we could be a great team; both you and I know that. Separate, sure – we do good pranks. But together? Hogwarts wont know what will hit her.” A smile spread across her lips that rivaled his. They were feeding off each other’s excitement and energy.

“You’ve been thinking of us working together?” she pressed. Bellamy realized his error and his eye widened. He tried to hide his shock with a cough.

“No. I just was. Like. Uh. You know.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“I know,” Clarke echoed, stopping his stuttering. “I will admit, your streamers with the sticking spell was  _hilarious_ ,” she remarked dryly. Bellamy face-palmed, a flush of embarrassment coming over him.

“That was so lame.” His words were smothered by his hand. She stifled a laugh.

“Not as lame as the time I tried to glue your homework to your hand.” It was Bellamy’s turn to laugh at her slightly flushed cheeks.

“Yeah, I don’t know where you were going with that. All it did was make my 7-foot long essay for Charms turn to dust. Flitwick didn’t believe me, even after I showed him the pile of ash. I had to do detention.”

“Oh, Merlin, I’m sorry.” She didn’t look the slightest bit sorry – her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were filled with mirth, and a wide smile was spread across her face. Their eyes locked. Bellamy felt butterflies in his stomach. He brushed them off, convincing himself that he was just excited to pull off the greatest prank Hogwarts had ever seen.

_He didn’t like her._

_No way._

“It’s okay,” he replied. Silence fell upon them. As soon as Bellamy realized he was staring at her, he cleared his throat and quickly adverted his eyes. “So. Teaming up?”

_And their friendship began._

They spent the whole summer owling each other. Their letters ranged from planning their ultimate prank for the next year, to a debate on which potion is better for sticking, to making plans to meet up the following week.

Their meetings started with sitting in a muggle library, planning their pranks in hushed tones, but quickly changed to  _just being them._ Clarke ‘forgot’ her notes from the previous meeting, but they both decided that they had already taken the time to meet up. Instead of heading back home, they decided to spend their time walking around the park.

That’s when Bellamy learned that Clarke’s father had passed away several years ago, and her mother was a doctor. While Bellamy had grown up in the wizarding world with his mother and sister, his mother tried her best to expose them to the muggle world. After all, she was a muggle born and liked to stay connected. He still never really understood the way the muggles practiced healing – it always seemed to tiresome to him, but hearing how passionate she was about the subject completely changed his mind-set.

If he would have been told as a first year that he would be owling and spending time with none other than  _Griffin,_ he would have laughed. But the reality of the situation was, he had never enjoyed spending so much time with one person before.

It was that summer that Bellamy Blake fell in love with Clarke Griffin.

The Gryffindor Rebel and the Slytherin Princess.

The two pranksters.

He didn’t think it was possible for someone to capture his heart the way she did – but it happened. They seemed to fit together so perfectly. They both loved making people happy and bringing people joy through practical jokes and harmless pranks. Bellamy always told himself he would never do something harmful for laughs – because if not everyone could laugh together, what was the point? Something inside of him melted when Clarke agreed with his standpoint. He had fallen for her – it was as simple as that.

It had taken time for Bellamy to realize just how amazing of a person she was. She was brilliant, unbelievably kind, beyond funny, and breathtakingly beautiful. It had taken them four years to figure out that working together was better  _and far more fun_  than working alone.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true. Bellamy still liked to prank Clarke every once and a while.

That whole summer, they grew closer. They wouldn’t go a day without writing to the other and they tried to see each other every few weeks. When they returned to school, they continued their friendship. Their prank at the end of the year was better than he could have hoped for. It had taken quite a bit of planning, but they managed to transfigure each of the professors into a different person. And the best part?

They didn’t get caught.

They originally planned only pull off the one prank together and go their separate ways, but when it came down to it, neither of them wanted to work alone anymore.

They complimented each other so well; she was brilliant at potions, while he hated them; he loved transfiguration, while she struggled with the subject. They both agreed on morals, and they both enjoyed pranking for  _good and pure_ reasons… Well, as good and pure as he could imagine.

They both agreed that they would be stupid to ignore their teamwork and connection. They understood each other better than anyone else, they worked together seamlessly, and they complimented each other. Bellamy was never going to give up such a perfect pranking partner.

The summer between their fifth and sixth year was the same as the previous. They owled. They visited. They joked.

The only difference being that they didn’t plan for any pranks.

 _It was just them_.

Bellamy would never forget his favourite moment from that summer. It was past two in the morning when he decided enough was enough. He had slipped on one of the many muggle outfits he owned and slipped out of his house. He was beyond happy that his mother and Octavia were both heavy sleepers. He took the keys to the car his family owned, and thanked Merlin that Clarke convinced him to get his license earlier that summer.

He was going to do it. He was going to tell Clarke how he really felt. He didn’t just view her as a friend – he truly, deeply loved her. They worked well together as partners in crime, as best friends, and he hoped that she would agree that they would work well as something more.

He had spent over a year debating with himself – he wanted to tell her how he felt, but he didn’t want to risk their budding friendship. She was his closest friend and he never wanted to do anything to risk that.

But he couldn’t avoid his feelings any longer. His heart yearned to be with her. Even if she didn’t return his feelings, he couldn’t wait another moment without knowing. He wanted to be truthful with her. Plus, he had to believe that their friendship was strong enough to overcome anything – even if he did completely mess this up.

Bellamy drove to her house, his heart hammering in his chest. He remembered sneaking up to her window and rapping his knuckles lightly against the glass.

It wasn’t even a thirty seconds after he knocked that Clarke opened her window. She was dressed in muggle clothing and a book was wedged under her arm. His eyes zeroed in, a smile tugging his lips.

“Greek mythology?” In fact, it was the exact same book that she had caught him reading all those years ago. Clarke mocked glared and crossed her arms.

“Hello to you too, Bellamy,” she teased. She tossed her book back into her bed and propped the window open. “I’ll be out in a sec.” He nodded his head, suddenly nervous. Clarke was true to her words – she had slipped out of her room before he had time to talk himself out of what he was about to do.

She grabbed his arm and lead their way back into his car. She never questioned why he was there, nor why he came to visit in the middle of the night. After all, surprise visits in the night had become a frequent thing since Bellamy got his license.

“What’s on your mind, Blake?” Clarke pulled the door shut behind her, propping her feet on the dash. He smiled at her – she had looked at home in his car. They had spent countless nights driving around their city, spending the time talking about anything and everything. Ever since he got his permits, they would spend every moment they could driving around.

“I have to have a reason to come for a visit?” He hoped his voice didn’t waver. He felt his throat go dry and his palms start sweating.  _Merlin, why did he have to get so nervous._ She was his best friend. He had nothing to be nervous over.

_Except total destruction of their friendship and complete embarrassment._

Bellamy swallowed hard.

“Usually, yes,” she teased. She rolled down the window and leaned out of it slightly. “But, I’m all for just watching the stars.” Her eyes drifted to the sky, her face filling with wonder. Bellamy couldn’t take his eyes away from her _._ “I just wish I would’ve brought my jumper. It’s freezing.”

“Here.” Without hesitation, he slung his jacket off of his shoulders and handed it to her. “You can borrow mine.” Clarke looked back at him, a soft smile on her face. She took the offered material.

“Thanks.” She slipped on the jacket. It was so large on her that the sleeves hung passed her fingertips. “How did you know I was up?” she asked after a moment of silence.

“I didn’t.” Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly – a habit that he had since he was a first year. “I just hoped you were.” Clarke snorted.

“Well, hope is good,” she decided finally. They settled into a comfortable silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Clarke as she gazed at the stars. Her eyes were wide and sparkling – almost like they did when she managed to pull off a prank. He could sense the peace inside of her – he felt it inside of himself too. There was something about being with her under the stars that was so calming.

“I’m in love with you, Clarke Griffin.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could decide what to say. It just felt so natural and so right. He realized what he had said when he felt Clarke stiffen beside him. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…” His thoughts trailed off.  _What was he saying._ “You know what? Screw it. Clarke, I’m in love with you. Ever since that time you blew baby powder into my hair, I knew that you were the one for me. I know that we have a good thing going – just as friends – and if you want to keep it that way, I understand. I love us.  _Just us._ I mean, we are good together. As friends. And maybe as more. What I’m trying to say is I don’t want to ruin what we have. I just would never be able to live with myself if I didn’t tell you how I felt. I-”

Clarke promptly kissed him, effectively silencing him.

When they pulled away, she lightly touched his cheek.

“I’m in love with you too, Bellamy.”

Years after their first confession in his car under the stars, Bellamy was just as in love with his best friend, if not more. As they snuck across Hogwarts under the glowing stars, he looked at her, and he wouldn’t help but still feel the butterflies in his stomach. Her hair was pulled back, face was covered with green slime, and her robes were singed in several places from failed potions.

_She never looked more beautiful._

It was during that summer that they began dating. Surprising to Bellamy, she returned his exact feelings. He shouldn’t have been surprised – the two of them had always been in sync.

“You realize just how beautiful you look right now, right?” Bellamy’s grin widened at her cheeky smile.

“You’re cute, Blake. I see what you’re doing though.” Her eyes narrowed playfully. “You’re trying to butter me up so  _you_  don’t have to place the holding charms!” Bellamy stifled his laugh.

“I’m serious!” he managed to say between his laughter. “Can’t I tell my girlfriend that she’s stunning and that I am so beyond lucky?” Clarke didn’t look too impressed. “I’m not kidding!” He decided it would be best not to press it. In the silent castle halls, who knows who would be listening. He jogged to catch up with her.

“You know that you are better at charms than I am. We’ve established this  _years_ ago. Honestly, Bellamy, that’s the only reason I keep you around!” She sent him a wink. Their banter was light and playful.

“Oh, ha ha,” he mocked. “And the only reason I keep you around is because I don’t even know how you made this green-”

“SH!” Clarke hushed him with such force that he was surprised he didn’t get any spit on his face. Bellamy bumped into her frozen form, nearly sending them toppling to the ground.

Faintly, not too far down the hallway, he could hear heavy footsteps on the carpet.  _Someone was coming._ Clarke obviously heard them too.

They spun to face each other, each with very different expressions on their faces. Bellamy’s eyes were wide and he looked frantic, while Clarke only looked amused.

Without missing a beat, Clarke pushed him into the nearest broom closet. She dove in after him. It wasn’t the most graceful landing, but it was silent thanks to a quick spell out of Clarke’s wand. She shut and locked the closet door behind them, pressing her back into the cool wood.

They locked eyes. There would have been room for the both of them in the closet when they were eleven, but there definitely wasn’t room for them as adults. He could feel every breath she took brush against his neck. Their bodies were pressed flush against each other, and her elbow was digging into his side. His foot had landed in the bucket he was carrying, sending the green goop spilling onto their shoes. Neither of them noticed though, since her bucket had spilt on both of them. The slime tickled down both of their backs and faces. His hair was plastered to his forehead and their clothing stuck tightly to their bodies.

It took everything inside Bellamy not to burst out laughing.

Clarke’s hair had been stained green and was glued against her face. He could see the slime dripping off the tip of her nose. She looked she had just climbed out of the Black Lake – if the lake was made out of green Jell-O. They were both soaked, sticky, and cold.

His smile faltered when he heard the night keeper make the last turn into their hallway. If they hadn’t jumped into the broom closet, they would have been caught. He shuddered to think of what they would’ve done to the both of them as punishment. He had gotten more detentions than he had fingers for – just within the past year alone – but that didn’t mean he wanted to add another to list, especially so close to their graduation.

He glanced down at Clarke and felt his smile return. The space was cramped and dark and they were covered in a disgusting potion. Still, he could see the outline of her face. Even with the green slime on her, she was smiling and her eyes were sparkling, almost like she just pranked someone.

Well, she did just technically prank someone.

_Him._

As they stood, dripping in the potion, Bellamy couldn’t help but notice the irony in the whole situation. It was their last prank at Hogwarts, and they end up pulling it on each other.

Even with the cramped space, he managed to lean down and press a soft kiss to her lips. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other, too happy to care that they couldn’t complete the prank they set out to do.

“You know, Princess, I didn’t think we would be spending our last night in Hogwarts like this, but I couldn’t imagine anything more...  _us._ ”

“Hmmm. Couldn’t agree more,” her voice was barely above a whisper. She didn’t need to speak much louder for him to hear – her lips were positioned right beside his face.

As he looked at her, he couldn’t help but feel  _so lucky._ He never would have imagined that he could be so in love with someone, so happy with his life, and so hopeful for the future. Clarke might have just been the Slytherin Princess when they first started Hogwarts, but things had changed over the last seven years. She wasn’t just his rival prankster; she was his best friend and his partner in crime.

Even though they were sticky and cold, they were more than content to have their final adventure as students end with getting trapped inside a broom closet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> For those of you that don't know, Fred and George are my favourite characters from Harry Potter, so I couldn't help myself but incorporate pranking into Clarke and Bellamy's time at Hogwarts :)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts in a comment! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
